Aladdin (Disney Character)
Aladdin is the main protagonist in Aladdin. He Played Will Turner In Pirates Of The Caribbean (Prince Balto Style) He is a pirate He Played Han Solo In Star Wars (TheFoxPrince11 Style) He is a Smuggler He Played Dweeb In We're Back!: A Mammal's Story (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a green parasaurlopus He Played Willy in Once Upon a Movie He is a woodmouse He Played Humbert the Huntsman in Belldandy White and the Seven Animals (Littlewoodenhead214 Style) He is a hunter He Played Young Owen Lars in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He Played Robin/Dick Gray In Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a Superhero He Played Human Kuzco in the Street Rat's New Groove He is an Emporer He Played David in Shanti and Simba He is an Boyfriend He Played Goofy in Dumbo and The Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free (Disneystyle8 Style) He is an goofy He played Prince Derek in the Lioness Princess He is an Prince He Played Prince Eric in the Little Arabian Princess He is an Prince He played Abigail's Father in Once Upon a City He is Abigail's Dad He Played the Prince in Ash Doo in Arabian Nights He Played Tack the Cobbler in The Genie and the Street Rat He Played Pacha In The Man-Cub's New Groove He is a Father He Played Captain Li Shang in Jasminelan He is an Captain He Played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a prince of The Fire Nation He Played Young Sozin in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an Prince of The Fire Nation He Played Dave Seville in Danny and the Cats (1983) He is the Chipmunks' adoptive father Played Po in Kung Fu Street Rat and Kung Fu Street Rat 2 He is a panda He Played Edward in Danny Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is Wendy's Husband He Played Jack Sparrow In Pirates Of The Caribbean Style He is a pirate He Played Young Avatar Roku In Avatar The Last Airbender He is a Fire Nation Born Avatar He Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) He is a Pokemon trainer He Played Ted Brooks In Snow Dogs (PrinceBalto Style) He is a dentist from Miami He Played Aaron in The Xiaolin of Egypt He Played Mozo Toad in Gadgetlina He Played Tarzan in Allazan He is an ape man He Played Kocoum in Alicehontas He Played Jingle Joe in Canal Famille Story He is a Wheeled Person He Played Thomas O'Malley in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He is an alley cat He Played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (disneystyle172) He is a Police Officer He Played Max in Hocus Pocus (Nikkidisneylover8390 Style) He Played Knuckles in Disney X He is a Red Echidna He Played Seven in Seven Little Disney Characters He is a Monster He Played Principal Skinner in Disney The Simpsons He is a Principal Orinoco the Superwomble He played John Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle (disneystyle8) He Played Mace Windu In Star Wars (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a Jedi Master He Played Beast Boy in Disney Teen Titans He is a Green Dude that turns into Animals He Played Mr Hector in Home Alone 2 Lost In New York (disneystyle8 style) He is a Concierge He Played Young Moses In The Prince Of Asgard He Is A Hebrew Portrayals: *In Baltladdin Aladdin is played by Balto *In Rayladdin Aladdin is played by Ray Kon *In Aangladdin Aladdin is played by Aang *In Fieveladdin Aladdin is played by Fievel *In Kermiladdin Aladdin is played by Kermit *In Simbaladdin Aladdin is played by Simba *In RiffRaffladdin Aladdin is played by Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *In Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog Aladdin is played by Courage *In Dumboladdin Aladdin is played by Dumbo *In Goonladdin Aladdin is played by Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *In Todladdin Aladdin is played by Adult Tod *In Dannyladdin Aladdin is played by Danny *In Streakyladdin (Timothy Q. Mouse Style) Aladdin is played by Streaky the Supercat *In Tarladdin Aladdin is played by Taran *In Trampladdin Aladdin is played by Tramp *In Christopher Robinladdin Aladdin is played by Christopher Robin *In Dudleyladdin Aladdin is played by Dudley Puppy *In Orinoladdin Aladdin is played by Orinoco *In Rickladdin Aladdin is played by Rick Blaine *In Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Aladdin is played by Bernard *In Ryderladdin Aladdin is played by Ryder *In Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) Aladdin is played by Max Taylor *In Jarladdin Aladdin is played by Jared Johnston *In Olladdin Aladdin is played by Oliver *In Hiccup (Aladdin) Aladdin is played by Hiccup *In Jiminyladdin Aladdin is played by Jiminy Cricket *In Homerladdin Aladdin is played by Homer Simpson *In Kimikoladdin Aladdin is played by Kimiko *In Twiladdin Played by Human Twilight Sparkle *In Rainbowladdin Dash Played by Rainbow Dash *In Aleladdin played by Alejandro *In Tailsladdin played by Miles "Tails" Prower *In Texeiraladdin played by Texeirax *In Maxladdin played by Max *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Jasmine *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Kuzco *In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin played by Mr. Enter and Tigger *In Courtneyladdin played by Courtney *In Sawyerladdin played by Sawyer *In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin played by Selena Gomez and June *In Elladdin played by Elliot the Dragon *In Shawnladdin played by Shawn *In Sunsetladdin played by Sunset Shimmer *In Yellow Kirby played by Yellow Kirby *In Marinaladdin played by Marina (Johto) *In Pyrrhaladdin and Sophitialaddin played Pyrrha Alexendra and Sophitia Alexendra *In Aladdin spoof for 400Movies Aladdin is played by Darien. *In Aladdin for 397Movies he is Played by ???? Voice Actors: #Scott Weinger (Speaking Voice) - English #Brad Kane (Singing Voice) - English #Rick Logan - English #Kenji Haga (1993) - Japanese #Shinichiro Miki (2008) - Japanese #Michael Deffert - German #Julien Haggege - German #Angel De Gracia - Spanish #Massimiliano Alto - Italian #Joel Legendre - French #Paolo Domingo - French #Guillaume Lebon - French #Su Jin Kang - Korean Gallery: Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin in Aladdin Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin in The Return of Jafar Aladdin (TV Series).jpg|Aladdin in the TV Series Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin in Hercules.jpg|Aladdin in Hercules Aladdin in House of Mouse.jpg|Aladdin in House of Mouse Aladdin076.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine.jpg Aladdin Jasmine Carpet.jpg Aladdinpuzzle.jpg Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Aladdin vs Flannery.png Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-3602.jpg Aladdin Finds the Lamp.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1191.jpg Aladdin Attacked by Shaggy's Siblings.jpg Aladdin-0.jpg The gym leaders kanto 1961 style.png Aladdin as brock.jpg|Aladdin as Brock Ash friend 200Movies.jpg David Seville aladdin as.png|Aladdin as Dave Seville Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Adults Category:Purple Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Disney Heroes Category:Characters from 1992 Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Caillou, Aladdin, and Sonic Adventures Heroes Category:Ferlderson's Adventures Heroes Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Men